


Insane Angel

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Friendship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a friend for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane Angel

"You're always there, aren't you, Luna?" Harry asked his friend as he wiped a streak of warm blood from the corner of his mouth.  
Moments ago he had been shooting curses at Alecto Carrow, when her brother, Amycus, had snuck up beside him. Harry was getting desperate when Luna had appeared out of nowhere. Together their magic was able to defeat the siblings, now lying, bleeding.

Finally catching her breath, Luna grinned like an insane angel as she put a finger to his mouth, removing the blood which had again started flowing, "Of course, Harry, that's what friends are for."


End file.
